Our Never Ending Love
by Miss92
Summary: This is a Rogan. The story starts of a bit spoilerish, but after that it's all my own imagination. In this story Rory is about 27.
1. Good Bye

**Our Never Ending Love**

_I look at my feet and shrug as if I don't care, but I do. I knew that this was coming, but I didn't want to see it. _

_The pain is the worst, the worst I've ever felt._

"_So, I guess this is good bye." I say slowly without looking at her. I don't want to see her crying. I want her to be happy. I want to remember her happy. I want to remember her like she was on the stage during her graduation._

_I hear her sniffle. "I guess it is." _

_I nod and sigh. "Well …" I look up and see her tearstained cheeks and her wet eyes. "Good bye." I say when I stuck out my hand._

_She bits her lip and I can see that she's barely holding herself together. "Bye." She says in a soft whisper and she shakes my hand._

_I soon let go of her hand, because I know that if I wouldn't … I would just kiss her and act like everything is all right. I would act like nothing happened. But there did happen something …_

_I turn around and walk away from her. I hear her sobs, I hear her collapse onto the ground, but I don't really hear it. I feel numb. I don't care. I shot out my feelings._

"_Logan!" I hear her cry, but I don't answer. I have to get away, I just have to get away._

I look at what I've written. It seems right. It seems to fit. I think that it describes how he felt that day. I think that it describes that it wasn't only mine, but also his choice. Not that he wanted to leave me, but he knew this was for the best. And I should thank him for that.

"Mommy?" I hear my little, brown-haired daughter ask. I turn around and see her standing into the door way. She was holding onto her teddy bear for life.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask while I walk towards her to pick her up.

"I can't sleep. Why isn't daddy at home?" She asked while she laid her head onto my shoulder.

"Daddy is at work, honey." I say and hold her tight.

She snuggles with her cold, little nose into my neck and her breathing smoothens.

"Mommy?" She asked. "Is daddy coming back?"

I blinked a few times before I answered. "Of course he is, sweetie, your daddy loves you very much!"

"Does daddy love you too?" She asked with her childlike innocence.

I feel a tear running down my cheek. "Yes, honey. He loves me too. I hope." The last words I say soft and I hope that Lily didn't hear them, I think she didn't. Her little fingers grab a strain of my hair and she starts playing with it.

"I love you too, mommy."


	2. Hello again

Chapter 2 

_My phone rings and I pick it up._

"_Hello?" I say._

"_Hi, my very busy working daughter! How are you?" I hear my mom say._

"_Oh, I'm fine. I just … I'm fine." I say, avoiding the real answer. Truth be told I'm not at all fine. I feel horrible. Ever since the break up with Logan I've been a mess._

"_Really? You don't sound too well. Do you want to talk about it?" My mom asks with a worried undertone in her voice._

"_No. Don't want to talk about it." I say and look at the TV although there is nothing to see._

"_Rory …" My mom says, but before she can say a word I interrupt her._

"_Mom, I'd really appreciate it if we could just talk about our day. I don't want to talk about the break up. I'm sick of talking about it. I just … want to forget about it. I want to move on." I said and I hoped that my mom would stop._

"_I know, sweetie. But I just think …" But I interrupted her again._

"_You don't have to say a word. I'm fine. Let's just talk about your day. How is Luke?"_

That was how every phone call between me and my mom went for the first month after the break up. I was miserable and I didn't want to talk about it. I had still loved Logan. I still love him now. I will always love him, no matter what happens.

I hear the door open and I look up.

"You're late." I say.

"I know, I'm sorry." He says and sits down onto the first chair he can reach. It's clearly that he's very tired.

"You promised to be home on time." I say and I look into his tired eyes.

"I know, but something happened and I couldn't leave earlier." He says and lowers his eyes. I know that he is truly sorry, but something tells me that he will do it again tomorrow night and the days that will follow also.

"Lily asked if you were coming back. I just think you should know that your own child wonders if you're ever coming back. Maybe it will wake you up. I just … I just want us to be a family. Is that so hard for you?" I say while I walk out of the room.

"Rory …" I hear him say, but I ignore it. It has been like this for two months now. Him coming back late. And I just want everything to turn normal again.

"_Isn't this a coincidence, Rory?" My grandmother says with a big smile on her face._

"_Yes, it is. I didn't expect him to be here." I say while I look at the other side of the room. Logan is chatting with my grandfather and I feel tears burning in my eyes and my breathing gets faster. "Could you excuse me for a moment, grandma?" I say when I quickly run towards the bathroom. I close the door behind me and walk towards the sink to make my pulses wet. "What's wrong with me?" I whisper to myself when I look into the mirror._

"_Rory?" I hear my mom say and I open the door._

"_Come in." I say and my mom immediately grabs my hand. _

"_This is so your grandmother. It all smells like Emily! I know that you can't deal with him right now, I mean, you broke up with him a month ago! And I told your grandmother, so if you want to leave you're free to …"_

"_No! I'll stay. I can face him. I'm strong enough to do this. I'm a Gilmore, right?" I say and my mom softly rubs my hand with her thumb._

"_Are you sure, honey?" She asks._

_I nod and sigh. "Yes. I'm sure." I walk out of the bathroom and take a deep breath before I enter the room again. Logan is still chatting with my grandfather and I hear his laugh. Shivers are going up and down my spine and I turn around again. I need fresh air. Being in the same room with him isn't right. I can't do this._

_So I run away. I need to get away from the house, but I feel a hand on my shoulder._

"_Rory …" I hear his voice and I feel tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_Now is not the moment to talk, Logan." I say and wipe away a few tears with the back of my hand._

"_I know, but … can you please listen. I, I didn't know you were coming … your grandmother said it was strictly business … if I had known …" I hear him sigh and I turn towards him._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go. Excuse me. Have a nice evening." I say and I turn around again. This time to leave and to go home._

I was broken. I was weak. I couldn't stand to be near him. I was damaged and it took time to fix it.

When I wake up I find him still in bed which doesn't happen quite often these days. He mostly leaves before sunrise and he comes back far after the sun went down.

"Daddy!" I hear an enthusiastic Lily who just entered the room scream. "You're home!"

I hear him groan, but a smile appears on his face. "Good morning, little girl!" He says while Lily climbs onto the bed.

"I had a nightmare tonight and I wanted to tell you about it, but when I went down only mommy was there and mommy doesn't like monsters." She says grinning widely.

"Oh, Lily! You could have told me!" I say and sit up.

"But you're scared of monsters too!" She says and jumps onto the bed. "Daddy? Will you stay home?"

"No, daddy has to work." He says and kisses Lily' cheek.

"Oh …" Lily says. She clearly is disappointed.

"But I will be home tonight for dinner, okay?" Lily nods excited and her arms go around his neck.

"Yeah! Daddy is eating with me!" She yells and kisses his cheek.


	3. Positive

For all of you who are kind of confused.

The parts written _like this _are flashbacks Rory has.

The other parts play in the present of this story.

Thank you all for the reviews! I enjoyed them!

Chapter 3

"_So, it's positive." I say when I walk into the room and see my mom sitting on the couch._

"_It sure does explain a lot of things. The crying with movies, the morning sickness …__I can't believe that it's positive!" She says while she stood up and gave me a hug._

"_Well, it is positive." I say and stare into her eyes. "What should I do?" _

_My mom sighs. "Look, being a single mom is hard and … I think you should tell Logan about your pregnancy. He loves you. He'll help!" She says and I push her away softly._

"_No, no way. I can't tell Logan! Why should I tell Logan? He's busy with stuff, I'm sure! I can't tell Logan! There is no way that I can tell Logan about this … this … this child." I say and sit down onto the couch. "My life is a mess."_

"_Sweetie, he is the father of your child. I know that it's hard, but he has the right to know." She says and softly rubs my back. "Everything will be fine, I promise."_

_I nodded and felt a tear stream down my cheek._

After that day I actually felt relieved and maybe a bit happy again. I was having a baby. A baby with his blonde hair and my blue eyes or a baby with my brown hair and his hazel eyes. I pictured the baby and actually got a little obsessed with my unborn child.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Lily yelled and jumped up and down in excitement.

"What's going on, honey?" I ask and Lily points towards the window.

"It's grandma Lorelai!" I look up and see that Lily's right. My mom is walking towards the door while carrying three bags with, I suspect, food.

"Look who's here!" I hear my mom yell when she opens the door.

My mom has a key to the house so that she can visit us without having to ring the door bell.

"Grandma Lorelai!" Lily yells and she runs out of the room to greet her grandmother.

"Oh! Look who's all excited to see me! Isn't it my little Lily!" I hear my mom say and I smile.

"What did you bring with you, mom?" I yell and I hear my mom gasp.

"Uhm … hello mother. How are you? Oh, I'm fine, thank you! And yes I did bring you some food. Oh, yes! I know … I'm the best mommy in the world!" My mom says when she walks into the room followed by a jumping Lily.

"Sorry. Hi mom!" I say and kiss her cheek.

"That's better!" She says and studies my face as if I have a secret to hide. "Lily, where is your teddy bear?"

Lily's eyes widen. "He's upstairs! I'll go get him!" And with that she's gone.

"So … that's what we need." My mom says. "How are you?"

I sigh. "I'm quite all right."

My mom nods. "He's still working late, huh?" I nod. "Well … you could dress up like a French maid tonight, maybe he'll think it's very exciting and maybe he'll come home earlier!" She says with a grin on her face.

I smile slightly and I shake my head. "I'm afraid that isn't going to work. But he promised Lily to have dinner with us and I trust him on that. He hates to disappoint Lily." I say with a shrug.

"Rory …" My mom says and grabs my hand. "Everything will be fine again. Just talk to him."

I shake my head again. "He just … he just doesn't listen, mom. He's busy with his work and if I would know what he's busy with …"

"Don't worry. It will be fine." My mom says when Lily enters the room with her teddy bear.

_"No! No, Lorelai! I won't just sit here and see my granddaughter making a fool out of herself! She will contact Logan about the baby!" My grandmother says and I sigh, this disagreement between my mother and my grandmother is getting more and more serious._

"_Mom, she can't face him. She's broken and now she has the baby to think of … I just think it will be better if we don't push her!" I hear my mom yell._

_Luckily they think I'm asleep otherwise they wouldn't have talked about it and I couldn't have been eavesdropping on them._

"_Lorelai, you have to understand! The girl will be the shame of society, everyone will know that it's Logan's baby! Those two were together for three years!" My grandma explains._

"_Oh! Because it's all about society! You know that Rory and I don't care a bit for the society!" My mom yells and I sigh. It's turning personal again._

_I decide to lay down and actually try to catch some sleep._

_I don't want to think about Logan, I don't want to think about my career, I don't want to think of myself as the shame of society. I just want to lay here with my baby inside of me._

"Hello?" I hear him yell when the door opens.

I stay silent and keep reading into my book.

"Oh, here you are." He says while he puts down his briefcase. "Sorry that I'm late. There was an emergency at the office."

I ignore him.

"Rory?" He says and sits down in front of me. "I'm really sorry."

I look up at him and feel the tears burning in my eyes. "Sorry? You're sorry? Lily has been crying for two whole hours, because you weren't here! And you are sorry? Couldn't you have called? She was so sad!"

He lays his head down onto my knee. "I know … I'm sorry."

I sigh and touch his left arm. "I know, but sometimes I think you don't even care. It's just that … my heart broke for her."

I pull my hand back, but he grabs it again and kisses it. "I know. I know. I'm so … I think that I … work seems to … I don't know."

"Shh …" I kiss his forehead and after that his cheeks.

He gives me an almost pleading look and then his lips touch mine.


	4. New person

Chapter 4 

_I open my eyes and groan. He's everywhere. He's in my dreams and he's the first thing I think about when I wake up. I don't want him to be the first thing on my mind. I want to move on, I want to forget him._

_Although that's pretty hard when you're three months along … carrying his baby._

_I wish he would be here. I wish that he could hold me in his warm arms. But it can't. I turned him down and I'm sure he'll never forgive me. I'm not even sure if he still loves me._

_I walk into the kitchen and grabbed myself a pop tart._

_I know that I was wrong when I turned him down. I immediately regretted it, but I thought that I was doing the right thing for my career and for myself. But maybe I had to make this mistake. Maybe it's a chance for me to move on from college._

_Or maybe I'll end up like a cat lady. _

I remember that I felt horrible during the first three months of my pregnancy. I did feel happy, because I was carrying a baby. But it also made me remember Logan.

"Okay, so … I'll be back in four days, I promise." He says and kisses my cheek.

I nod. "Okay, be sure to call me and Lily." He nods and walks towards Lily.

"Hey, little girl. Daddy is going away for a few days. But I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Lily nodded and her small arms flew around her daddy's neck.

"I'll miss you daddy!" She says and I see him smile.

"I'll call you, so that you can tell me what you did to drive your mother crazy that day!" He said and I smiled at the sight of the two of them.

"I never drive mommy crazy!" Lily says and giggles. "But my teddy bear does!"

He smiles and kisses Lily's cheek. "Well, little girl, tell your teddy bear to be nice then!" Lily nods.

Then he walks back to me. "Are we, you know, okay?" He asks and I see the worry in his eyes.

I smile. "For now we are." He smiles back. "You should go, otherwise you'll miss your plane."

And with that he walks away. I feel satisfied. I feel like we finally can move on and like we can be a happy family all over again.

_"I love your clothes! Don't you love them? They look great on you!" My mom says when we walk away from the coffee cart._

_"Yeah. I like them." I say and take a sip from my decaf coffee._

_"Miss! Wait!" I hear a man with a British accent yell and I turn around. "You left your wallet." The good-looking man with the British accent says and I smile._

_"Oh, thank you." I say and take my wallet._

_"I'm James." The man says and sticks out his hand._

_I softly shake his hand and smile slightly. "Rory."_

_"Can I give you two ladies something to drink or to eat?" James asks and he looks from me to my mom._

_"Oh, well … we'd love to have a bagel!" My mom says with a grin._

_"Mom! We can't accept …" I say, but James interrupts._

_"Sure you can! A bagel it is! Wait here, I'll get one for you!" And with that James walks away._

_"Mom …" I say with a frown, but my mom just smiles._

_"Hey! Pregnant woman can flirt! Especially when they're single!"_

That was the time I first met him, James. I knew that we could be good friends, since he had made me smile and he seemed like a good guy. I'd never thought that it could turn out into something more.

"No … I drew you a picture!" Lily says with a proud smile through the phone. "A really nice one! It's a pony and it has flowers in its hair!" I smile at my daughter. "Mommy? Yes, she's here!" Lily giggles. "I love you too, daddy!" She says and hands me the phone. "It's daddy for you, mommy!" I smile and take the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Well, hi … how are you?" I hear him ask and I know that he's smiling.

"Oh, I'm fine. How are you? How's business?" I ask while I play with my hair.

"I'm good. Business is good." He says and sighs. "Lily sounds great."

I smile. "Yeah, she is. She is really proud of the picture she drew for you. Although the pony looks more like a donkey …"

I hear him laugh. "Yeah, I figured." We stay silent for a moment and then I hear him sigh. "Rory?"

"Hmm …" I say with a smile.

"You know that I love you, right? I love you with whole my heart, I love you with my soul … you're the best thing that ever happened to me." I smile and feel my eyes watering.

"I know. I love you too." I just say and I hear him sigh in relief.

"Well … I have to go. I'm having dinner with a few guys from work …" He says.

"Okay. Have a nice meal." I say.

"I will, bye." And with that he hangs up.


	5. The truth

I just want to thank you for all the reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter!

And I promise you all that you'll find out who Rory is married with at the moment! But I have to finish all the flashbacks before you find out!

Chapter 5

_"So, the stupid idiot left you when he found out you were pregnant?" James said and I looked up in confusion._

_"Sorry?" I asked._

_"Well, the father of your child. Did the bastard leave you?" He asked and I saw the anger in his eyes._

_"Oh …" I say and look at my hands. "No, he didn't … we broke up and after that I found out that I was pregnant." I shrug and look up at him._

_"So … you didn't tell him?" James asked with a surprised look at his face._

_"No. I don't know … I … I'm scared. What if he … it's better I don't tell him a word about it." I sigh and see James watching me._

_"I will never leave you, Rory. I will never leave you on your own. I'm here. You just have to say a word and I'll never leave you." He said sincerely and he kissed my hand._

_I was surprised and flattered. "Thank you." I whispered and felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "I think you're very nice, but …"_

_James nodded. "You're not ready for a relationship. I get it. But … give it a chance. It'll grow on you. I'll grow on you and I know that you'll love me …"_

_I looked at him and nodded slowly. "Okay …"_

James was right. My feelings had grown fonder of him. My feelings had gotten stronger. James helped me through the hard times of my pregnancy and I'm very grateful to him.

I looked in the mirror and turned around. The red dress hugged my figure perfectly and I just hoped that he liked it.

"You look gorgeous." I hear him say and I look up with a smile. He's standing in the doorway.

"You look pretty good yourself, mister." I say and walk up to him so that I can kiss his cheek.

He smiles. "I'm really happy that I've such a beautiful wife. Everyone at work is going to be jealous. Well, the guys are going to be jealous." He presses a soft kiss on my lips and I feel my stomach flutter.

"Well, I think I should keep an eye on you tonight, because all those ladies are going to want you …" I say and he raises his eyebrow.

"Does this mean that I might get lucky tonight?"

I gasp and slap his arm. "Not if you're counting on it! But … maybe."

He smiles and grabs my hand. "Let's go then! That way we're home sooner!"

I laugh loudly.

_"You sure that you'll be all right?" James asks with a worried look._

_I nod and smile at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have to take the elevator and I'm at my apartment. You can go! I'll talk to you later!" I say and James nods slowly._

_"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow." I smile and walk towards the elevator._

_James has been so kind and sweet and I know that he likes me as more then a friend and I know that I like him very much. I do have some strong feelings for him, but not as strong as I still have for Logan. But I think those feelings will never go away._

_The elevator doors open and I gasp when I see Logan sitting in front of the door of my apartment._

_"So it's true …" He says when he looks at my tummy. I'm starting to show._

_"Logan …" I say and slowly walk towards him. "What … what are you doing here?"_

_Logan stands up and he sighs. "I think that's clear. I heard that you … well, Honor told me that she saw you buying clothes for … for a baby and … and I just wanted to know if she had been right."_

_I nod and look at the ground. "Well, I guess I don't have to tell you that Honor is right."_

_Logan chuckles. "No, you don't have to tell me that she's right. You do have to tell me though … is it mine?" He looks in my eyes and I feel a shiver going through my body._

_"I … yes, it's yours." Logan nods slowly as if he's just processing the news._

_"Okay … so … let … could you give me a moment … no, wait … I don't need a moment. Why didn't you tell me, Rory? Damn it! I'm the father of your child and you didn't even tell me that you were having … my child!" He yells and I feel tears burning in my eyes._

_"I know … I'm sorry … I was … I guess that I was scared …" I say and I bite my lip._

_Logan stares at me and his look softens. "Okay … well, at least I know now. So … is he or she healthy?" He asks._

_And I nod with a smile. "He or she is perfect."_

_Logan nods and smiles as well, but his smile soon fades. "I know that I shouldn't ask you this, but … Honor told me that she saw you with a guy. He was tall, has dark hair …"_

_I nod. "Yeah, that's James."_

_I see Logan's face fall. "Yeah, I already thought that I was being unrealistic when I told Honor that he must have been the salesman."_

_I smile slightly and shake my head. "No, he's definitely not a salesman."_

_Logan nods and sighs. "Well … is he good to you?" I nod. Logan nods too. "Well, I guess … everything is all right then." He sighs. "I just want you to be happy, Ace." With hearing his nickname for me and his words something snaps inside me and I have the urge to kiss him, but I know I can't. "Can I at least keep contact with you and my kid?" He asks with a pleading look in his eyes._

_I nod. "Yes, you can."_

"I can't believe you!" I yell while I run up the stairs.

"Rory! Please, just listen! I did nothing wrong!" He says and runs after me.

"No, because the way you danced with her was nothing. I was just standing there and I saw you flirting with her …" I yell and walk into the bathroom.

He follows me and sighs. "Come on! I wasn't flirting with her! We were just talking! She's my colleague! We just made an amazing deal!"

I nod and look at myself in the mirror. And see his eyes searching my face. "You know what? I think I just found out why you had to work late all those times!"

I hear him gasp. "What? Are you serious? You're seriously saying that I'm cheating on you? Rory! I love you! I love you, damn it!" He says and grabs my arm.

I shake his hand from my arm and feel tears streaming down my face. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore! I love you too, but every time you screw it up!"

"So it's all my fault, huh?" He says with his eyes filled with anger. "I think that you're blaming me, because you turned me down when I asked you to be my wife the first time! Maybe that's the reason that our marriage is screwed up!"

I look at him and push him away. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" I yell and run towards the bed room. I close the door behind me and sink to the floor, sobbing.

This happens all the time. Every time we seem to be okay we screw it up! Because it's not only my fault. I'm just being paranoid and I know it. I know that he loves me, but I'm just too spoiled. I need him to tell me he loves me every day and I know he would do it if he hadn't been so busy with his job all the time.

Oh my gosh, I love him. I love him so much. That's why this hurts so much.


	6. A fast question

Chapter 6

_"So … he just sat there? Completely out of the blue? No warning?" My mom asks and I nod._

_"Nope. He just sat there and I panicked. I felt so … he's so … he's so out of the blue! His character, I mean." My mom smiles slightly and sighs._

_"Or he knows you very well and that way he knows that you would have denied your pregnancy if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Or … he hoped that you two could get together again, but when he heard about James …" She says with a knowing look._

_I shake my head. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure he's enjoying his time now he's single."_

_My mom grins. "Dirty!"_

_"Mom!" I yell and cover my tummy with my hands. "The baby has ears!"_

_"Oh, right! Act like you didn't hear your favourite granny say a word." She says and kisses my tummy._

_"That feels really weird." I say and frown._

_"What? The kiss on your tummy? I used to do it all the time when you were little! You enjoyed it!" She says and I smile._

_"No! The baby moved!" I shriek in excitement and my mom does too._

_"It moved? Oh my gosh! I feel like prince Philip! He kissed Sleeping Beauty! I'm sure that this baby will be a girl!" My mom hugs me and I smile._

_"Mom?"_

_"Yeah?" She asks while she still hugs me tight._

_"I'm happy now." I say and I hear my mom sigh._

_"I'm happy to hear that, kiddo."_

"Rory …" He says and walks up to me from behind while I'm making breakfast for Lily.

"Don't!" I say when he tries to grab my hand.

"You have to listen! I didn't do anything wrong! I would never hurt you! If I would I would hurt myself and you would probably try to hurt me much deeper." He said and I look up at him with anger in my eyes.

"Because it's all about you!" I whisper so that Lily won't hear how angry I am.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! Rory, I love you! Could you please try to keep an open mind here and stop being judgemental?" He whispers back.

"Oh, so now I'm being judgemental? Of course! Sure … great, just great." I whisper and shake my head.

"Mommy? Can I have some orange juice?" I hear Lily ask and I look up at her. She's staring at me and Logan with big eyes.

"Oh, of course, honey." I say and pour her some orange juice. "Could you hand this to her?" I ask him and he nods.

"Thanks, daddy." She says when he gives her the orange juice and she takes a big sip of the juice.

"You're welcome, darling." He walks back to me and this time he grabs my hand. "Rory, I love you as much as I loved you when I asked you to be my wife. I will always love you, you're my soul mate …"

I interrupt him. "Those words aren't going to make everything right!" I say a bit too loud.

"What is going to make it right, Rory? I love you, damn it!" He yells and I hear Lily gasp.

"Mommy! Daddy swore!" She says and her mouth hangs open wide.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He tells Lily and then he turns back to me. "I know that you're mad and you're amazingly stubborn. But just keep in mind that I love you, please!" With that he walks towards the table and sits down next to Lily.

_"So … when am I going to meet this Logan?" James asked while massaging my left foot._

_"Oh … uhm …" I look up at him and suddenly I feel very uncomfortable. It's not because I think James isn't good enough, it's just that I still doubt my feelings for him and … for Logan. I know that I still love Logan, at least … I think so. "Well … I don't know." I say and go further with reading in Pride & Prejudice._

_I hear James sigh. "Why don't you want me to meet him?"_

_I look up at him. "Because I think it's not the right … of course I want you to meet him!" I say, but I see James frown._

_"Look, Rory … I want to marry you. I know that it's soon, but I know that you're my one and I just want you to know that. But before I ask you … would you say yes or am I just replacing the feeling you felt for your ex?" He says and I open my mouth, but I can't say a word._

_Somehow I feel threatened by his words. I can't believe that he's asking to marry me. I can't believe that I'm going to turn down another proposal … "Look, James … I just feel that …" But I don't know what to say._

_James nods. "This isn't the right time, is it?" I nod and James sighs. "Is there a possibility that you will say yes one time?" I nod again and James smiles. "That's enough for me." He says and goes further with massaging my foot._

"Mommy?" Lily asks and I look up from my book.

"Yes, sweetie?" I say and Lily climbs onto the couch to sit next to me.

"Are you and daddy getting a divorce?" She asks with a serious look on her face.

I blink a few times and then I shake my head. "What? No! How … what … how do you know about divorces?"

Lily rolls her eyes. "I'm almost five!" She says and holds up her hand so that I can see her five little fingers.

"Oh, okay … sure. Uhm … look, when mommy's and daddy's are getting a divorce they are having problems and they can't make them right." I try to explain.

Lily nods and frowns. "But daddy asked you what was going to make it right this morning!" She says and I pull her on my lap.

"Mommy and daddy were having a fight, but everything will be fine, honey. I love your daddy very much and we love you, so everything will be fine." I say and Lily smiles.

"And daddy loves you!" She says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.


	7. An answer

Chapter 7

_"Isn't it weird? We haven't even kissed yet and he's thinking about marrying me already …" I say and wait for a response from my mom._

_"Uhm … well … the guy most really like you." My mom says and I sigh._

_"Mom? What do you think?" I ask._

_"Gah! You shouldn't ask me! I'm the one who married your dad in France and the one who was divorced in a few months!" She says and I giggle._

_"But you're with Luke again and you two are going strong!" I say and I know that my mom is smiling._

_"That's true … and gosh, what was I happy with the reunion! I missed those lovely times in b…" I gasp and my mom shuts up. "What? I was going to say those lovely times in bear land!"_

_I frown. "I never heard of such a thing as bear land." I say._

_"That's why I'm the cool mommy and you're the I-know-everything-from-my-books-mommy!" My mom says._

_"I don't know everything from my books!" I say and my mom chuckles._

_"True. I learned you all the things men like …" My mom says and I raise my eyebrows._

_"Mom! That's so dirty!" I hear my mom giggle._

_"So … we're going to watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?" I nodded._

_"Yeah, I really need to get my mind of your crazy thoughts!" I say and we start the movie with the phone in our hand._

I lie in bed and look at my alarm clock. It's half past one at night and he's still not home. And it wouldn't be so bad if I could actually sleep, but I can't. I need his arm around my waist to show me that I'm safe and that everything is going to be all right.

But I think he's not going to come home tonight. And I also think that I shouldn't think about what he could be doing at the moment, because I know that I'll end up calling him.

I just have to sleep and I don't need to think about him.

I sigh and step out of my bed. I'm just going to check if Lily's all right then …

I softly open the door towards her room and see her curled up in her bed with her teddy bear in her left hand. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I tip-toe towards her and softly kiss her cheek.

I sit there for a few minutes when I hear the door open. I look around and see him stumbling in. I stand up and just look at him. He walks funny and when he passes me I can smell the alcohol in his breath. "Great." I mumble and I see him kissing Lily's forehead.

"Sleep well, angel …" He says and then he looks up at me. His eyes are clouded with tears and he just stares at me.

"So, I take it that you had a nice evening." I say when I grab his arm to pull him up and bring him to our bedroom. He doesn't say a word and just moves along with me to fall onto our bed. "I'll help you undress." I say and begin to remove his tie. While doing this I feel his mouth on my neck and I sigh. "Stop that, please."

He groans and pushes me away. "I can do this myself!" He yells and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why did you do this? I was worried about you and at the same time you just go and drown yourself in alcohol!" I feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

He grabs his head and shakes it. "My head hurts." I sigh and nod.

"Yeah, that's what mostly happens when you drink too much. I'll get you a glass of water. Undress yourself, please." I say and walk towards the bathroom to get him a glass of water.

In the bathroom I take a deep breath and I blow my nose. I just have to stay calm, I just need to stay calm … I grab a glass and fill it with water.

When I return he's sitting on our bed in his boxers and blouse. Which he's trying to unbutton. "Here." I say and give him the glass of water. He drinks it and I start to unbutton his blouse.

"Thanks, Ror …" He says and he lies his head down on my shoulder.

"I'm your wife, this is my job …" I say and softly push him so that he will lie down. And he does, luckily.

"I'm sorry …" He says. "You should punish me …"

I shake my head. "I think the hang over tomorrow will teach you not to drink again for the rest of your life …" I say and he chuckles.

"You're funny, really funny." He says and I sigh.

"Yeah … I used to be a clown in the circus, now go to sleep, you need it!" I say and he nods.

I sigh in relief when I see him close his eyes and I lie down next to him.

"Good night." He mumbles and his arm wraps around my waist as in a reflex.

I sigh. "Yeah, you too."

_"Everything seems to be fine, miss Gilmore." The doctor says and smiles at me when I button up my shirt._

_"Okay, thank you." I say and stand up._

_"Don't try to experience too much stress though. It's not good for the baby." He says and I sigh._

_"Yeah, I know. But … it's hard for me not to stress at the moment." I say and the doctor gives me a knowing look._

_"I know, miss Gilmore. I know." He says and grabs my hand. "Everything will be fine when the time is right for it."_

_I smile slightly. "Thank you very much, doctor. Bye!" I say and walk out of the room._

_"Are you ready?" James asks when I walk out of the room._

_I nod. "As ready as I can be." I say and James smiles at me._

_"Good … You were talking about the doctor, weren't you?" He asks and he frowns a little._

_I shake my head. "Let's get married." I say and James mouth falls open._

_"You're, you're … are you sure?" He asks and I nod._

_"As sure as I can be."_

_James grins widely and grabs my hand. "Let's go then!"_

I walk towards the window and open the curtains. I hear him groan and I sigh. "Good morning, honey." I say and I see him trying to get up.

"My head … gosh, what did I do?" He asks and tries to open his eyes, but it doesn't seem to work for him right now.

"You have been drinking in the pub. You'll be fine. Take some aspirin." I say and give him the pills with the big 'A' on them.

"Thanks." He says and I smile slightly.

"You're welcome." I say and look at my hands.

"Rory … I'm sorry … I don't know what came over me … I don't even remember it, actually." He says and I look at him.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't remember." I say and nod slowly.

"I just … I'm such an ass!" He says and he burrows his hands in his face.

"You are." I say and he chuckles lightly.

"Well, I guess I deserved that. Gosh, laughing hurts." He says and lies down again.

I stand up. "I'm going to dress Lily and don't worry about work, I called and told them you were ill." He nods and sighs.

"Thanks. You are too good for me." He says.

"Sometimes I think I am …" I say and with that I walk out of the room.


	8. Running away

Chapter 8

_"You're what?" My mom yelled through the phone._

_"Uhm … I'm married." I say softly while I walk out of the room. I hoped that my mom's scream didn't wake James up._

_"Again; you're what?" My mom says a bit softer this time._

_"Mom, please, don't make me say this again. I'm married and I know that you disagree, but …" I didn't have a chance to finish the speech I had been practicing for two hours._

_"I disagree? Yes! I do disagree! You've known this boy for three months! You're carrying Logan's baby and you're probably still in love with him …" This time I interrupted my mom._

_"I've moved on. Logan has this place in my heart, but James is the one I love!" I say._

_"Rory! Listen to me! You made a big mistake! You're four months pregnant and you're married to some guy you met three months ago! Do you hear me? Don't you think I, as your mom, should worry?" She says and I sigh._

_"I know, but … I just needed to get married, mom. At the time I thought I needed to get married. It's the best thing to do for the baby, you know?" I heard my mom sigh._

_"But is it the best thing for you, Rory? Did you even think about yourself in this whole marriage?" My mom asked._

_"That's beside the point. The point is that my baby needs a father and James loves me! And … and I'm sure that I'll love him just as much some day." I say._

_"Do you hear yourself? You're making no sense! You're sacrificing yourself for your baby and for James! Marriage isn't something you can run into, you have to think about it. You have to seriously think about it and …" But I interrupted her._

_"Says the woman who was divorced in three months!" I say angrily._

_"Yeah! I did do that and that's why I know that the same thing will happen to you!" She yells back._

_"No, mom! You're not saying this! You're not telling me that I made the wrong choice! I married him and I will be happy with him and my baby! I know that I will!" I yelled._

_For a moment my mom was silent, but when she answered her tone was cold. "I wish you luck with telling Logan about your sudden marriage. I think he'll be really happy. Especially since you turned him down four months ago saying that you weren't ready for marriage." And with that she hung up, leaving me stunned and with my mouth hanging open._

"Where are you going?" I hear him ask while I try to close my suitcase.

"To Stars Hollow, don't worry, I'm taking Lily with me." I say and he sighs.

"For how long?" He asks.

"I don't know yet. I need to think, I need some fresh air … I need to clear my head." I say and look up at him; he's standing in the doorway.

"Okay …" He says and I can see the sad expression on his face.

"I just think that we need some time apart. It's the best thing to do." I say and he nods.

"Yeah …" He says and I see him closing his eyes. "I guess that I really screwed up this time, huh?" He asks and opens his eyes again.

I nod. "I guess you did."

He looks at the ground and sighs. "Well … shall I bring your bags to the car?" He asks and walks towards me, but I shake my head.

"No, I can carry them myself." I say, but he already grabbed my bags.

"I insist." He says and looks at me. "After all I am your husband."

_"So, you wanted to talk …" Logan says when he sits down in the café I picked out._

_"Yeah. It is kind of important." Logan nods and I sigh. "Look, uhm … I don't know how to tell you this … uhm …" _

_"Do you need money?" Logan asks. "Because you know that that's not a problem. I'm willing to give you all the money I have …" He says and I smile slightly._

_"I know, but … it hasn't got anything to do with that." I see Logan frown._

_"The baby is fine, isn't it?" He asks worriedly and I nod._

_"Yeah, it's perfect. Nothing is wrong there." I say and Logan sighs in relief, but he frowns soon after it._

_"So, something is wrong?" He asks._

_And I shake my head. "No … uhm … I didn't mean it to sound like that … uhm … look, Logan … I'm married." I say and my heart breaks when I see Logan's face fall. _

_He just sits there for a few minutes and I want to scream at him, I want him to say something, I want him to scream at me! Everything is better as the silence._

_"You're married?" His soft response comes and I nod shyly. "Wow … you're married … but … but why?" He asks and I see the hurt in his eyes._

_"It's for the best. It's for the best for me and the baby and …" But I can't finish, because Logan interrupts me._

_"It's for the best, Rory? I remember you telling me that you weren't ready for marriage and now you're married to some guy I haven't even met yet! I wanted to give you everything, Rory! I was, no, I am in love with you. I love you and I know that it's stupid! But that isn't even my point. My point is that … It's my kid too, Ace! I have the right to know your … your … husband. I have the right to meet him before you marry him. I love you, Ace. " The last words he almost whispers and I feel tears burning in my eyes._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I say softly, but Logan shakes his head._

_"But you did, Ace. You did." And with that he stands up. "I'm sorry, but I need to clear my head now … I'm … I'll call you later, okay? You know, for the baby." He says and he walks away leaving me crying at the table._

"So, you're staying for how long?" My mom asks who helps me unpacking my bags.

"I don't know yet. I just need to clear my head. I need to get my mind of things." I say and my mom nods.

"Well, I would give you my opinion about this sudden runaway, but I guess you don't want to hear it." She says and I smile.

"No, I don't want to hear it." I say.

"But you know that you'll hear it in time, maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but maybe the day after tomorrow …" She says and I nod.

"I kind of figured that out, mom and you have every right to." My mom nods.

"Okay, I just wanted to hear you say those words." My mom says and I sigh.

"Mommy! I'm going to play in the garden!" Lily yells and I smile again.

"Sure, honey, but be careful!" I yell back and I hear the door close.

"So … what did your husband say about this?" My mom asked.

I sigh. "Mom, I really, really don't want to talk about this right now."

"I know, but I want, no, I need to know … so … just tell me." My mom asked and sat down on my bed.

"Okay, he said that he really had screwed up this time." I say and my mom nods.

"That's it?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah. And after that he offered to bring my bags to the car. I told him he shouldn't, but he said that he insisted, because after all … he is my husband." I say and my mom nods again.

"Well, at least he knows that he screwed up." My mom says and I nod.

"Yeah." I say.

"So … you're not going to stay here for long?" My mom asks and I shrug.

"I'll see. Maybe that I'm trying to punish him. I think that I'll just wait till he turns up here. If he'll turn up here." I say with a sigh.

"Okay … let's hope he will turn up here soon." My mom says. "Not that I don't like you and Lily, but I think he has to show up here soon to win back your grace."

I smile and nod. "Yeah, I guess he'd better be here soon."


	9. There you are

Chapter 9 

_"Hi!" I hear my husband, man that sounds weird, say and I look up at him._

_"Oh, hey. You're home early." I say and James smiles._

"_Yeah. The boss gave me the rest of the day off, since I have just gotten married." He says and sits down next to me. I try to smile, but it doesn't seem to work. "What's wrong?" James asks when he sees my face._

"_I told Logan about the marriage today." I say softly and I hear James sigh._

"_So, he didn't take it well?" He asks and I nod._

"_No, not really. Well … I don't know actually. He got mad, but he was also hurt and … I think that he'll realise that I married for a good reason … with a good man." The last words I added when I saw James face fall and he smiled again._

"_I'm sure he will, honey. Don't worry. You have me and that's all you need!" He says and pulls me into his arms._

_I wish that he was right. I wish that he was all what I needed, but he isn't. But I know that I'll just have to make the best out of this whole situation. I need to do it for my child and for James._

"_So … did your mom call?" I hear James asks and I almost laugh._

"_No, of course not. She's just going to wait till I'll call to tell her that I made a mistake." I say sarcastically._

_James nodded. "You don't think you did make a mistake, right?" _

_I shake my head. "No, I think I did the right thing." _

_Why I didn't tell him the truth I'll never know, the only thing I knew at that moment was that I needed to get out of this marriage._

"Thank you for the coffee, Luke!" I yell when I walk out of Luke's with my mom and Lily. "So, where do you want to go now, Lily?" I ask and Lily looks around.

"I want to see Miss Patty!" She says and runs towards Miss Patty's dance school.

I laugh and my mom does too. "She is a wonderful kid, Rory." My mom says. "She reminds me of you and … Logan."

I smile. "Yeah, she does look like Logan. She has his energy and his eyes …" I say and sigh a painful sigh. "It reminds me of him every day."

"He's still there, you know." My mom says.

I nod. "Yeah, I guess he is."

"Mommy! Miss Patty offered me ballet lessons!" Lily yelled excitedly when me and my mom walking in to Miss Patty's dance studio.

"She has the figure to become one of the greatest dancers, Rory." Miss Patty says with a wink and walks over to hug me. "What brings you here? Men trouble? Don't say it … I can smell it!"

I smile slightly. "I just needed to get away." I say.

And Miss Patty nods with a knowing look. "You're still in denial, honey." She says before she turns around to face Lily. "Well, Lily. I'm going to teach you how to dance. Don't you think it will be fun?" Lily nodded and smiled brightly. "Look at her, isn't she the cutest?" Miss Patty said and giggled.

My mom smiled. "Yeah, she is. Absolutely adorable."

A few minutes later Miss Patty was teaching Lily a few steps and my mom and I were watching her.

"She has some talent." My mom says and I giggle.

"Right. I'm sure Miss Patty is going to tell me so." I say and my mom smiles.

"Most likely." She says and she looks at Lily. "So … do you miss him yet?" She asks and I look at the ground.

"Of course I do, mom. I miss him every time he's not around me." My mom nods.

"Well, I hope for Lily that everything is going to be fine soon. She might be little, but she's not stupid. She has good genes. Yale genes." My mom says and I nod.

"I know. I know." I say softly.

_It's one thirty at night, but I can't sleep. I need to talk to my mom. I need her to tell me that everything is going to be all right although it's going to be hard._

_But I can't talk to her, because my pride is kicking in._

_At that moment I hear my cell phone beep. I have a new text message. I grab it quickly and read it._

_'I'm sorry for earlier. I only want you to be happy. Logan.' It says and I sigh in relief._

_'Thank you so much, this means a lot.' I send back and soon after I get another message._

_'And you're right. We need to move on. So I'm going to move on.' The new message says and my fingers freeze._

_Move on? He wants to move on?_

_'What do you mean by that?' I send back._

_'I'm trying the dating thing again. Call me tomorrow?' He sends._

_'I'll call you.' I send back and after that I close my phone._

_He's going to date. He's going to date stupid, brainless, society girls who only care about his money. No one is going to be good enough for him._

_Wait. I don't have the right to say this. I am married. I'm a perfectly happy married woman with a great husband and a baby on the way. Well, the baby isn't exactly my husband's, but beside that fact I'm going to have a great life. I'm going to have a happy family. I'm going to be happy forever and always._

_But why am I jealous?_

The next morning I woke up from Lily who jumped onto my bed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Daddy is here! In the living room." Lily yelled and I immediately opened my eyes. He's here?

I almost jump out of my bed and walk towards the living room where I see him sitting on the couch. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey." He says.

I smile back at him. "Hey. You're here."

He nods. "Yeah. I needed to see you." I stare at him. "Did you have enough time to think?" He asks and I nod.

"More than enough." I say and he smiles.

"Do I need to worry?" He asks with a worried expression in his eyes.

I smile and shake my head. "No, you don't have to worry at all." He smiles and stands up to the couch to slowly walk towards me.

"I'm so happy to hear you say these words." He almost whispers and held both of my hands.

I smile shyly. "Maybe I overreacted a little." I say and he shakes his head.

"If you did you had all the right to overreact. I was an ass. A stupid ass and I will never do this to you again." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Good." I say and I look in his eyes. I see that he means it. That he truly wants to stop treating me the way he did before. That he truly wants to try to be the perfect husband.

He smiles. "What do you think of a days alone? Just the two of us in New York? So that we can figure everything out and …" I smile and nod.

"I'd love that." I say and he pulls me towards him.

"Oh, I missed you so much." He whispers in my ear.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "I missed you too and I love you so much. I love you and I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you too, so much." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"But what about Lily? We can't let her stay home alone!" I say. "We have to take her with us."

He smirks. "Your mom will take care of Lily and she's fine with it. She actually said that she would love to have Lily with her for a few days. She also said that Lily adored Kirk and his newest profession was being a professional babysitter?" He raises his eyebrows and I laugh.

"Yeah, well … I think she got that from you." I say.

"What did she get from me?" He asks and his head grows closer to mine.

"Your need for adventure and craziness." I whisper before his lips touch mine.


	10. Dinner I

I just want to thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter 10

_'Hey Rory, I'd like to have dinner with you and your husband. I want to meet the guy who stole your heart that quickly! What about this Tuesday, 8 o'clock? Anyway. Call me about it.' I hear Logan's voice say through the answering machine._

_I sigh and just when I want to delete it James walks in._

_"What was that?" He asks and pushes the repeat button. He listens and nods. "Well, I think we should just do that, shouldn't we? I mean … I want to meet the guy too." James says and I force myself to smile._

_"Yeah, of course. It will be a great evening. I'm sure that you'll like him." I say._

_James smiles and kisses my cheek. "Love you, honey." He whispers in my ear and then he walks out of the room._

_"No." I whisper and sit down onto the couch. I don't have a good feeling about this dinner and I don't know why._

"Oh my gosh! This room is huge!" I gasp and look around. The room is beautiful and almost bigger as our home itself.

"I want to give you the best." He says when his arms slip around my waist. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it!" I say and turn in his arms to face him. "Thank you!" I say and kiss him and he responds with so much passion and love that I feel my knees getting weak.

"Oh, I missed you." He says when he breaks the kiss and I smile.

"I missed you too." I say and he lets go of me.

"Have you seen the bathroom yet?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, what's in it?" I ask and walk into the bathroom. "Oh my gosh! We have our own swimming pool!" I yell in excitement and I hear him laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a swimming pool. It's more a very big bath tub." He says and I slap his arm.

"It's a swimming pool. You're just spoiled!" I say and he nods.

"That's true. Because I have you and I don't deserve you." He says and I wrap my arms around him.

"You should thank me for that then." I say with a naughty smile and he smirks.

"I'm planning on thanking you right now, is that all right?" He asks and I kiss him.

_"Okay, so … it will be really fancy. I just know it will, because I know Logan." I say nervously when James and me walk towards the restaurant._

_James chuckles. "Yeah, you told me two or three times before. That's why we dressed up, remember?" I nod and sigh. "Sweetheart, you don't have to be nervous. Should I be?" He asks with a smile on his face._

_'Yes, you should.' I think, but I don't say it out loud. "No, of course not!" I say and James smiles. _

_"Let's go in then!" We walk inside of the restaurant and look around to see Logan at a table with … with a very blonde woman. "You didn't tell me he had a girlfriend." James whispers and I just stare at the blonde woman with the huge breasts. Logan doesn't like huge breasts! At least I hope so. This must be a mistake!_

_"Logan, hi." I say when we reach the table and I try to smile at the blonde woman with the huge breasts._

_"Hey, Ror." He says and stands up to shake my hand. "I'd like you to meet Bridget." He says and I shake her hand as well._

_"Nice to meet you, Bridget." I say and Bridget smiles._

_"Look at you! You're huge!" She says and I nod._

_"Well, thank you. I guess." I say softly and sit down on a chair._

_"Hi. I'm James." James says and shakes Logan's hand._

_"Nice to finally meet you, man." Logan says and sits down again._

_"Very nice to meet you, Bridget." James says and while he shakes her hand I see him look at her breasts. _

_"Well, James, would you sit down?" I ask and James looks at me. _

_"Oh, right. Of course. I was just a little distracted here. Work, it's very stressful." He says and I see the guilt in his eyes._

_"Ah, yes. It sure can be!" Logan says. "What do you do?" _

_James smiles. "I am a lawyer." _

_Logan nods. "Well, well … I'm impressed." He says and sends me a smirk._

_"So, how do you and Bridget know each other?" I ask. I hoped that I didn't sound too jealous._

_"Bridget and me?" Logan asks and turns his face to face Bridget. "Oh, we're old friends." _

_Bridget giggles and grabs his hand. "Well, now we're something more, honey." _

_Logan smirks. "And I'm very happy about it." _

_I feel a sting going through my body, but I keep smiling. "That's great." I say and James grabs my hand as if he knows that I feel uncomfortable in this situation. I see Logan staring at me and I smile._

_"So, everything is all right with you and the baby?" He asks and I nod._

_"Yup. Everything is fine." I say._

_"Good." Logan says and takes a sip from his wine. "You don't mind me drinking alcohol, do you? I mean … I don't think you drink any …" _

_"Nope. I don't drink and I'm fine with you drinking it." I say and Logan smirks._

_"Well, that's good." He says and I see Bridget sending me a nasty look._

_"Well, let's make this a wonderful evening then!" James says oblivious to the tension between me and Logan._

_We all nod and I try to smile. "Yeah! Great!" I try to add with enthusiasm, but I don't know if everyone believed me._

The next morning I wake up when I hear him talking to someone on his phone.

"No, that's all right. Thank you." He says and hangs up.

"Work?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, room service. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He says and kisses my lips.

"Don't worry. I'm not tired anymore." I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"Really? I thought that I had kept you pretty busy last night." He says and I giggle.

"Oh, yeah. You have, but I'm hungry." I say and try to stand up, but he stops me.

"That's exactly what I thought so I called room service to bring us breakfast." He says and I smile at him.

"Where did I find you?" I ask when I snuggle into him.

"On the street. I was as poor as a rat and lived among them." He says and I chuckle.

"Oh, I remember that." I say and he kisses the top of my head.

"You better do, because that was the day that you saved me and made me the luckiest man in the world." He says and I smile.

"I thought that that happened a few weeks later." I say and he shakes his head.

"Nope, that pretty smile of yours was enough to make me the luckiest man on earth."

"Awe …" I say and kiss him. "If the line hadn't been so cheesy I would have kissed you longer."

"Damn." He says. "If I had known I would have tried something else." I smile and kiss him again.


	11. Dinner II

Chapter 11 

_"So … I was really happy to meet this beautiful woman next to me." James ends his speech and Logan smiles at him._

_"Well, that's just great." He says. "Did Rory ever tell you about our meeting? She hated me, but no one hates a Huntzberger for longer as a few weeks."_

_"Oh, I hated you for months." I add._

_Logan smirks. "That's what you keep saying, but you loved me very quickly after it, didn't you?" I roll my eyes and stare at my food again. "Aren't you hungry, Ror? Because you haven't eaten anything yet!" Logan says and I smile at him._

_"No, I'm quite full. I think the baby had enough junk food today." I say._

_"Rory loves junk food and coffee." He told James. "But I'm sure you've figured that out yet. Since you're her husband."_

_"Uhm … of course." James says and I kick Logan's leg under the table. At least I thought that it was his leg._

_"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Bridget says and her face is getting red._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to … the baby moved, so I … I'm sorry." I say and feel a blush appear on my cheeks._

_"Logan! She kicked me!" Bridget says and Logan looks from me to Bridget._

_"I'm sure that she didn't mean to, like she said." Logan says, but Bridget stands up._

_"I can't take this any longer! You're staring at her all the time and you don't give me any attention! Why did you take me anyway? To show her that you were over her! I'm sorry, Logan, but I won't stay here! I'm leaving." She says and walks away as quickly as she can on heals._

_"Excuse me for a moment." Logan says and follows Bridget._

_I look out of the window and see Logan try to stop Bridget, but she slaps him and stops a taxi. Logan tries to stop her again, but she's already gone. He looks defeated._

_"I think that I should …" I say and James just nods._

_"Yeah. You should." He almost whispers and I walk out of the restaurant._

_"I didn't mean to kick her, I'm sorry." I say, but Logan just shrugs._

_"It's okay." He says, but he doesn't turn to face me._

_"Did you really like her?" I asked. "I mean she was kind of …" Now Logan does turn around._

_"What was she? Stupid?" He asks with anger in his voice._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry." I say and Logan just shakes his head._

_"Yeah, you never mean to." Logan says and he points towards the window. "You know what? I don't like that husband of yours for one bit. I wonder why you married him. He's one of the most boring and arrogant persons I've ever met!" He yells and my eyes go wide._

_"What? Don't you dare say this to me! You have no right to …" But Logan interrupts me._

_"I have no right to? I'm the father of your child! If you like it or not I'll be around. But that James guy … what do you see in him? Or was it only to make me jealous?" He asks and I gasp._

_"How dare you think so low of me!" I yell and Logan throws his arms in the air._

_"I don't know anymore, Rory. I don't know if I know the 'new' you. Because when you're with him I see a Rory I don't know. I see a quiet, insecure Rory who's almost ashamed. It's as if you're carrying a lot of weight onto your shoulders!" He says and I shake my head._

_"You have no right to tell me all of this. Do you know how hard this situation is for me? I'm going to be a mother and the father of my own child isn't there for me!" I yell and Logan walks towards me._

_"And who's fault is that, may I ask? I wanted to marry you, Rory! I loved you so much that I would have given you the world if you wanted to and you know that! But you turned it all down the second you turned down my proposal!" Logan yells and I feel tears streaming down my cheeks._

_"At that time I thought it was for the best, I wanted to focus on my career!" I yell and Logan steps back again._

_"Do you have any idea how it made me feel to hear that you married someone else only four months after you turned me down?" He asks and I see the hurt in his whole body._

_"I know that I hurt you!" I say and wipe away some of my tears._

_"I know that you know, Ace! But … it doesn't make the pain go away. You … I still love you and to see you with another guy … it's killing me! It's killing me that you don't love me anymore!" Logan almost yells and I begin to shake._

_"Please don't say this." I say and Logan shrugs._

_"Why not? It's not as if it means anything to you. You're married to this great guy. At least you claim him to be a great guy. But I keep wondering why you don't love him yet although you married him." He says and his voice is somewhat cold._

_"What do you mean? I love him!" I say and Logan laughs a bitter laugh._

_"You don't give him any attention. Your eyes don't twinkle when he talks to you and they always twinkled when you were with me. And you loved me!" Logan says triumphantly._

_I shake my head and stamp with my foot onto the ground. "Well, maybe I never really loved you! Maybe I just used you. Maybe I'm just a cold gold digger like your mommy told you. I think that no one can love a person so screwed up as you are! I hate you!" I yell and I see Logan's face fall._

_He doesn't say a word. He just stares at me and he slowly walks away from me._

_That's the time I realised that I said something unbelievably mean. Something so cruel that I broke his heart another time. "Logan! Stop, no … I didn't mean that. I didn't mean a word of it!" I yell, but Logan turns around and walks away._

_And I'm afraid that he will never return._

"Do you think Lily is having a good time?" I ask and he laughs.

"Of course she is. She's with your mom! What could not be fun with your mom?" He asks and I shrug.

"I don't know. What if she thinks that we left her?" I ask.

He sighs. "Rory, she's almost five and you said good bye to hear like one hundred times and you told her that 'mommy, was coming back soon'. She knows that you'll come back." I nod and sigh.

"I guess that you're right." I say. "We need to buy her a present."

He laughs. "Oh, honey. You are a wonderful mother. You are also the most caring mother I've ever met." I smile.

"Well, you don't know that many mothers, so … it's not that I deserve a price for that." He chuckles.

"That's true. But you are a great mom." He says and kisses the top of my head.

We stay silent for a moment and just enjoy each other's presence.

"Will everything be the same again when we return home? Or will it stay like this? Are we going to be happy again?" I ask and he nods.

"I want to make you as happy as I can." He says and I sigh in relief.

"Good." I say.


	12. I'm on my way

Chapter 12

_I can't sleep. I keep remembering the conversation, well it was more a fight, Logan and I had. I know that I should have never said those words. I know that I should have just listened to him, because he was right. Every word he said was true and I shouldn't have punished him like this for telling me the truth._

_"Rory? Are you asleep?" I hear James ask who and I shake my head._

_"No." I say and James sighs._

_"You still love him, don't you?" He asks and I sit up and turn the light on._

_"What? No! No, James, that's not it. It's just that … we had a fight and I hate fights and …" James sits up also and sighs._

_"I know that you still love him, Rory. I saw the way you looked at him. I wish you looked at me that way." He says with a sad expression on his face._

_I stay quiet and look at my hands for a few seconds. "I … I don't want to love him. I want to move on, I want to build a happy life with you! I want to love you, but I just … can't." I feel the tears stream down my cheeks._

_James sighs and grabs my hand. "I know that you're confused, Rory. But … I think that … now he's out of your life that you can move on. That you can love me. I'm here for you, no matter what happens. I'm your husband and I promised to love you to death do us part." I look up at him and give him a small smile._

_"You're too good for me, I don't deserve you." I whisper and James smiles._

_"Don't worry. Just go and sleep. I love you." He says and kisses my head._

_I nod and lie down. When James turns off the lights I feel the worries all come back again, but I know that I have to shut them out. For James and for my baby. I have to love James. I have to forget Logan. I have to._

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lily yells excited when we step out of the car. She runs towards us and grabs my leg.

"Hi, Lily! Oh, mommy missed you so much!" I say and lift her up so that I can hug her tight.

"Hey little girl." He says and kisses Lily's cheek. "Did you have a nice time with grandma Lorelai?" He asks and Lily nods when I set her on the ground.

"We baked cookies!" Lily says with a big grin on her face.

"You did what?" I ask confused and look up at my mom.

"Well, we opened a bag and the cookies were in them." My mom says and walks towards me to give me a hug. "You look happy." She whispers in my ear and I smile.

"I am, mom, I am." I whisper back.

"… and then Kirk said that I had to pay him, but I didn't have any money. So I told him that you and mommy would pay him, but he said he needed the money now and Luke was mad and he picked me up and yelled at Kirk that I would never pay him a penny." Lily tells her dad. "What is a penny, daddy?"

I see him smile. "That's money, little girl. Come here and give me a hug." He says.

Lily jumps in his arms and I smile at the adorable sight of the two of them.

"So … how was New York?" My mom asks and I look at her.

"Oh, I haven't seen much of the city, actually." I say when a blush appears on my cheek.

"Why not? Do you care to explain mommy?" My mom asks and winks at me.

I stick out my tongue and hear Lily gasp.

"Mommy!" She says in disbelieve and we all laugh.

_"It's so crazy. I'm so confused. I don't know what I should do and before you say anything … I know that you're mad at me and yes, I made a mistake. But I just need to talk to you. So, please, mom. Pick up the phone!" I tell my mom's answering machine._

_For a moment there is no answer, but after a few seconds I hear my mom sigh._

_"Okay, tell me." She says and I sigh in relief._

_"Thank you, mom. I just … I had dinner with Logan, James and Bridget and it was …" My mom interrupts._

_"Bridget?" She asks._

_"That was Logan's date for the evening and she had these huge breasts which made me feel ugly and unfeminine and … she was horrible. And the whole evening turned out to be a disaster. Logan and I had this huge fight and I don't think he'll ever want to see me again, because I said those really mean things and …" My mom interrupts again._

_"What did you say to him?"_

_I sigh and feel the tears burn in my eyes again. "I told him that maybe I had never truly loved him and that I could have been a gold digger and to top it all I said that I hated him." I say and hear my own voice shake._

_My mom gasps. "Poor boy! How did he take that?"_

_I feel a small tear roll down my cheek. "He said nothing. He just stared at me and he just walked away. And I called after him, told him that I didn't mean a word of it, but … I think that evening was the last time that I ever saw him." I say._

_My mom stays quiet for a moment and she sighs. "I just … wow. He must have been … crushed. I just … how did James take all of this?" She asks._

_I shrug. "It's as if he doesn't care. I told him that I still love Logan and that I wanted to love him. And he just said that now Logan was out of my life I would love him." I say._

_"So, I take it that he was relieved." My mom says and I nod._

_"I think so too."_

_"Rory?" My mom says._

_"Yeah?" I respond softly._

_"I'm on my way, okay? I'm on my way." She says._

_"Thank you, mom." I whisper and I close my phone._

"Daddy! Tell me a story!" Lily says and I see him smirk.

"Okay, I will. What about Red Riding Hood?" He asks and Lily nods excitedly. "Good. So, once upon a time there was a little boy with a green riding hood who was called Green Riding Hood, because he always wore his green riding hood." Lily giggles.

"No, daddy! The story doesn't go like that!" She says and I see him raise his eyebrows playfully.

"It doesn't? Why don't you tell me how the story does go then!" He says and Lily nods.

"Okay, so … Red Riding Hood was a girl and she was really sweet and she brought her grandmother food, because her mommy told her so." Lily says. "But then she meets the big, mean wolf and he …"

"Eats her up! End of the story!" He says and Lily begins to laugh hysterically.

"No! Daddy! The wolf asks her where she's going and she says she's going to her grandmother and the wolf says bye and goes to Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house!" Lily says.

"And the grandmother and the wolf are going to drink tea?" He asks and I smile when Lily sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You really are stupid, daddy. Didn't your mommy or daddy read stories to you?" She asks and I see that she hit a painful spot, but he just keeps smiling.

"No, little girl, I didn't have such a sweet mommy as you have." He says and looks at me. I send him a smile and he smiles back.

"Let's ask mommy to read us the story then! That way you'll have a mommy who reads you stories too!" Lily says and turns towards me. "Will you do that, mommy?" She asks and I nod with a smile.

"Of course I will. Come over here you two and I'll tell you what the wolf did to the grandmother." I say and Lily runs towards the couch followed by her daddy.

"But you have to stay quiet, daddy!" Lily says and he smiles at me.

"I will, Lily, I will." He says, sits down next to me and grabs my hand.


	13. I don't know

Chapter 13

_I feel his strong arms around me and he kisses my forehead. I love you, Ace, I love you so much … he says and I smile sheepishly._

_"Miss Gilmore? Miss Gilmore!" A nurse is standing in front of me and I shake my head._

_"Oh, right. I'm sorry … I was … I was just thinking about some stuff …." I mumble and smile slightly at her._

_The nurse smiles back. "That's fine, miss. I often find woman in your condition like this. Having a baby brings a lot of worries." I nod and smile. "The doctor will see you now." She says and I stand up._

_"Thank you." I say and walk into the doctor's room._

_"Miss Gilmore. Pleasure to see you again. You look wonderful." The doctor says with a grin on his face._

_I smile. "Thank you, I feel good too." I say and the doctor nods._

_"That's good to hear, but I still have to examine you!" He says. "I know that you don't like that part …"_

_I nod. "Nope. I really don't like that part." I say and sigh._

_"I'm sorry. Could you lie down?" The doctor asks and I do so. "Let me see. That feels fine … Let's watch your baby on TV!" He says and I smile._

_"That part I actually like." I say and the doctor smiles._

_"I like that part too. Well, look at that. There's your baby." He says and I look at the screen. "It's not a big baby, but it seems to be perfectly healthy … the heart beating sounds strong." The doctor nods. "Would you like a picture?"_

_I smile. "Of course. My mom would kill me if I wouldn't bring her one." The doctor smiles._

_"Well, you're ready for today." The doctor says and studies my face. "Do you get enough sleep?" He asks and I sigh._

_"Uhm … I … not really. I'm very tired, but my head is up somewhere else and I just … sleep can't catch me." I say and the doctor nods._

_"I suggest that you take some rest then. You should stay in for a few days. I don't want you and your baby here before December!" He says and I nod. "Not that I don't like you, but … it's a risk that I don't like to take."_

_I sigh and nod again. "I suppose that you're right."_

_The doctor smiles. "I am right. Now … don't worry too much, miss Gilmore. You're a pretty and smart girl and you're having a healthy baby. What would a girl want more?"_

_I smile at him, but inside I'm crying. 'I want Logan.' A little voice inside my head says._

"I have to go to London." He says and I nod.

"I know, I just … I just hate it when you have to go away. I hate your business trips." I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I hate them too, but there is nothing I can do about it. London is a disaster right now and I need to go there." He says and grabs my hand. "But I'll call you and I'll be back before you know that I'm gone."

I smile. "I hope so. Buy me a present?" I ask and flash my eyelashes.

He smiles. "Of course. How can I resist your eyes?" He asks and kisses me hard. "I'm going to miss you so much …"

I smile and hug him. "I'm going to miss you too! And Lily is going to miss you …"

He nods and sighs. "Tell her that I love her, okay?" I nod.

"I will." I say and Logan steps away.

"I love you." He says and I smile.

"I love you too."

_"It definitely has your nose." My mom says when she studies the picture. "Or no … it could be Logan's. But … it could be yours too, because you have the same … no, it's definitely Logan's."_

_I smile. "Yeah, I think it's Logan's too." I say and look at my hands. "I know that this isn't exactly what we are talking about now, but I just need to ask. Do you think that he'll ever talk to me again?"_

_My mom looks up from the picture and sighs. "I don't know, hon." She says. "You hurt him and you said some pretty harsh words. I don't know if he … I just don't know."_

_I smile a bitter smile. "That's one of the first times I heard those words coming from your mouth."_

_My mom nods. "Uhm … yeah. I believe that you're right." She says and looks around. "But … let's not talk about this subject! Let's talk about … James!" My mom says. "How is he? Where is he?"_

_I sigh. "He's on a business trip to Paris or something like it. But he'll be home soon." I say and nervously bite my lip. "I am not looking forward to his home-coming though … should I … that's wrong, isn't it? I should be happy that my husband is coming home! It's normal, it's natural! But … I feel uncomfortable when I think about it, because I know that I'll have to act happy and it's just that … I don't feel happy around him. No, wait. I do feel happy around him, but …"_

_"Not as happy as you felt with Logan." My mom says and I nod._

_"Definitely not as happy as I felt with Logan." My mom nods. "Look, James is a sweet and great guy, but something is forcing me to not see those parts of him … the parts I want to see, the parts I want to love. It's just that … Logan and I were so … intense and I still love him so much … I can't stop thinking about him, mom. I try to, but I just can't. How can I stop thinking about him, mom? How am I ever going to forget the person who I love the most?" I ask and feel tears streaming down my cheeks._

_I see my mom stare at me with wet eyes. "There is no way, honey. I wish there was, but … there is no way." She says and I nod._

_"Yeah, I figured." I say and wipe away my tears. "Well, let's go and see a movie or something?" I ask and my mom nods._

_"Sure, I think that's a great idea, honey." My mom says softly._

_"What about 'Nine Months'?" I ask and my mom smiles._

_"There's nothing wrong with Hugh Grant and it will help you prepare for your pregnancy." I nod and just when I want to stand up to put in movie my mom grabs my hand. "It will be fine, Rory, I promise you that everything will be fine."_

_I try to smile, but it doesn't work. "I wish I could believe that, mom." I say._

"And that's when Heather threw the ball in Jenny's face. And I told her that it was mean. I told Heather, I mean." Lily says and takes a bite from her pop tart.

"Well, that's true. It was mean from Heather to throw a ball in Jenny's face." I say and Lily smiles.

"But Jenny threw the ball back and I said that she shouldn't take revenge." Lily said and I smiled.

"Well, I'm very proud of you, Lily." I say and Lily nods happily.

"Miss Johnson said that we were going to learn a new game today." She said.

"Well, I'm very curious what kind of game it will be. Will you tell me about it when you come home?" I ask and Lily nods.

"Yup. I will." She says and looks at my mug filled with coffee. "Mommy?" She asks and bats her eyelashes. "Can I taste coffee?" She asks and I sigh.

"I don't think that your daddy will enjoy the idea of you drinking coffee, sweetheart." I say and Lily pouts.

I sigh again and then I smile. "All right then." I say and hand her my cup.

Lily carefully holds it and smells it. After that she closes her eyes and takes a sip. I study her face and smile when Lily opens her eyes and smiles brightly.


	14. Change of daddy

Chapter 14

_Seven months._

_Seven months pregnant and I haven't heard from Logan in three months. I know that it's unfair to blame him, so I blame myself._

_I don't quite know why I haven't contacted him yet. I should have, I think. But something is stopping me. Sure, he is the father of my child, but he also is the one I need to forget. The one I need to move on from. The one I need to stop thinking about._

_I need to think about my wonderful husband who's been so loving and caring these days. The one who makes me feel loved and guilty at the same time. Loved, because he just gives me all his love and guilty, because I can't return the love._

_"Rory, do you think this is okay?" James asked while he looked at the light green walls proudly._

_"Yeah, I think it looks great. I didn't know that you had a talent for painting the walls." I say jokingly and James smiles._

_"I didn't know that either. I think it isn't about talent, it's about the lovely woman standing in front of me." He says and plants a soft kiss on my mouth._

_I smile. "Awe … how sweet … what do you want?" I ask and James laughs._

_"Nothing! I just want to have a wonderful life with my wonderful wife and my wonderful unborn child!" He says with a big smile on his face. "The only thing what keeps me from that wonderful life is … you, actually." He says and his smile fades a little._

_"What do you mean?" I ask somewhat confused by his words._

_"Well … Rory, you and I … we both know that Logan isn't coming back. He won't call you today or tomorrow or the days after tomorrow. You and I both know that … he won't call you. He won't forgive you for what you said to him and … he won't act like a father to your baby." He says and grabs my hand. I swallow when I feel the tears burn in my eyes. "You know that he's out of your life. You want him to, right?" He asks and I nod._

_"I don't know. James, this is so hard for me." I say and James nods._

_"I know, sweetie, I know. But … he's not coming back." James says._

_"But what if you're wrong and he is coming back? What if he's coming back and we misjudged him, I misjudged him and …" James shakes his head._

_"Rory, I don't want you to keep your hopes up." He says and sighs. "I want you to know that … I'll always be right here and … I want to be the father to your kid. I want to. I really, really want to. I love you so much and I'm going to love this child …"_

_I take a deep breath and I nod. "Okay … you're right." I say and James smiles._

_"Come here." He says and pulls me into a hug._

Lily lies fast asleep on the couch and I can't seem to stop looking at my beautiful daughter. It's amazing how "I'll carry her." He whispers in my ear and I look up at him.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I ask and he nods.

"She's gorgeous, the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She got that from her mom, of course." He says and I feel my cheeks warm up.

"You don't have to say that." I say while he lifts Lily up and looks at her with a proud smile.

"I thought that you wanted me to tell you the truth all the time?" He whispered and I giggled like a young school girl.

"Stop it. Just bring her to bed!" I say and he nods while he walks out of the room, but I stop him. "But … I first want to give her a kiss." I say and he turns around.

I walk towards them and softly kiss Lily's soft cheek. "Sleep well, honey." I whisper and I look up at my husband.

"You're a great mom, Rory." He whispers and kisses my cheek before he turns around to bring Lily to her bed.

"Thank you." I whisper back, but I'm not sure if he heard me.

_I felt a pain in my stomach and took a deep breath._

_I had been having these pains for an hour now and they didn't seem to go away. It's probably because I'm quite stressed. I still have two months till the baby will be here, but it doesn't look like anything is going to be ready on time._

_The room for the baby is painted, but that's the only thing that seems to be ready yet. But there is no furniture and I don't have enough clothes or other baby needs._

_I should have shopped for them earlier, I know. But … it didn't seem important. It was so far away, but now it's not._

_Another pain went through my body, but this time it felt like a knife in my stomach and I had to stop myself from screaming in pain._

_This can't be right._

_And this time the pain didn't stop. It stayed just there and I grabbed my cell phone before I sank to the floor._

_I dialled my mom's number, but I got her voicemail and when I dialled James' number the same thing happened._

_And, I don't know why or how, but I somehow ended up calling Logan._

_"Hello, this is mister Huntzberger's secretary. What can I do for you?" I heard a calm woman's voice say._

_"Hi, this is Rory Gilmore." I managed to get out. "Could you please give me Logan?" I said and took another deep breath while I held my stomach._

_"Wait a moment, please." She said and I only nodded in response, since I couldn't talk anymore. I groaned and after that I screamed softly. The pain was getting worse. "Miss Gilmore? I'm afraid that Logan hasn't got the time to talk …" The secretary said and I began to sob._

_"Please, please tell him that … something's wrong … something's wrong with the baby. Ask him if he … please … can come and get me …" I sobbed and I heard the secretary whisper to someone._

_"Miss Gilmore? He's on his way." She said and I nodded, but I kept sobbing._

_I just hoped that everything would be all right. I just hoped that my baby was okay._

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high.  
like a diamond in the sky." Lily sings softly while she brushes her doll's hair.

I smile when I hear her sing those words with her girly, angelic voice. She hasn't got the singing talent from me, that's for sure.

"Mommy?" Lily asks.

"Yes." I say and see Lily walking towards me holding her doll in her right arm.

"I can't get her dress on. It's so hard." She says and I smile.

"Oh, come here and I'll dress the little doll." I say and Lily hands me the doll and a pink dress with little yellow flowers on it. I look at the dress and smile. "Lily, where did you find this dress?" I ask and Lily's eyes go wide.

"I didn't mean to steal one of the dresses, mommy. But this one is so pretty and Bella needs to wear it, because we're going to a ball." Lily says.

"Oh, Lily! I'm not mad! Do you know that this was one of your dresses? I just really like the dress and I think that it's great that you're letting … Bella wear it." I say and Lily smiles.

"Did it look pretty on me too?" She asks and her hazel eyes twinkle brightly. Her eyes look so familiar …

"Yes, sweetie. You were the prettiest baby in the whole world when you wore the dress." I say and Lily climbs onto the couch to sit next to me.

"Mommy?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Is it true that daddy thought that I was the wrong baby when he saw me, because he couldn't believe that he had such a pretty baby?" Lily asks and I laugh.

"Yeah, honey. That's true. He asked the nurse a few times if you really were baby Lily Gilmore-Huntzberger." I say and Lily giggles.

"Daddy is silly sometimes." She says and looks at the doll in my hands. "The dress looks pretty on Bella too."

I look at Bella the doll and smile. "Yes, honey, it does."

Lily smiles and takes Bella from my arms. "You know what I would like?" She says and I smile.

"What would you like?" I ask and Lily looks up to me.

"World peace … and … a little baby." She says and my mouth falls open.

"A baby?" I ask and Lily nods.

"I'd really like to have a little brother or sister, mommy." She says softly and looks at her doll. "I will take care of the baby and I'll be the sweetest sister in the whole world! Do you think Santa will give me a brother or sister when I ask him to?" She asks with hopeful eyes and I swallow.

"Uhm … I … I hope so, honey." I say and Lily laughs.

"Yeah!" She says and walks away with her doll, leaving me stunned.


	15. Mister Jerk Huntzberger

Chapter 15

_"Miss Gilmore? Miss Gilmore?" I heard a voice from afar say and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw a white room with a smiling nurse and a machine that made a 'beeping' sound. "There you are." The nurse said._

_I don't remember what I'm doing here. Where am I? The hospital? "What happened?" I ask and my voice sounds weak._

_"You're in the hospital, miss Gilmore. You scared us all a little. Especially your husband. He was really panicked." She said._

_"My husband? James is here?" I ask and the nurse nods._

_"Yes, he is, honey. Shall I ask him to come in? Or do you need some rest?" She asks and I smile weakly._

_"Ask him to come in here, please." I say and the nurse smiles._

_"I'll send him, honey." The nurse said and walked out of the room._

_I looked at my tummy and saw that it was still there. "Hi baby, you all right?" I whispered softly._

_"Hey." I heard a familiar voice say, but it wasn't James' voice._

_"Logan? Hey." I say when I look up and see Logan smiling a little uncomfortable at me._

_"So … how are you?" He asks while he carefully studies my face._

_"I'm … I don't know. Am I supposed to be okay?" I ask and Logan smiles slightly._

_"Well, yeah. Everything is okay now. So … you're supposed to be fine." He says and I nod._

_"Thank you for bringing me here." I say and Logan looks at the ground._

_"Hey, it's no problem. It's only normal for me to bring you here. I mean … considering I'm the father of your child …" He says somewhat bitter._

_I stay silent for a moment and he's silent too. "So, you told them that you were my husband?" I ask and Logan looks up._

_"Sorry for that. I guess they assumed that I was your husband. I didn't mention it. They called me mister Gilmore." He says and a small smirk plays at his lips._

_"Really?" I say and laugh softly. Logan nods and I sigh. "I'm sorry, Logan." I say suddenly and Logan takes a deep breath._

_"Don't be. I'm sure that I somehow deserved it." He says with a serious look on his face and I shake my head._

_"No, Logan, you didn't deserve it at all. I just … I don't know why I said those words. I just know that I was angry and I wanted to hurt you. I know that it's awful, but I did. I was trying to hurt you … and … I know that you probably won't forgive me, but …" I say and swallow._

_"I already forgave you, Rory. I forgave you a few weeks ago." He says and I look up at him._

_"You did?" I ask and Logan nods. "But … why didn't you call me? I thought that you … I thought that you were still mad and I thought that … you weren't coming back." I see Logan frown._

_"Rory, you and I both know that it isn't a good idea. I probably shouldn't have come in here. You know that I … I can't move on." He says. "I didn't want to hurt myself even more and … I'm sorry that I didn't contact you. I probably … look, I want you to know that I'll support you and the baby, but I don't think that a friendship between the two of us is going to work. At least, not at my side." I look at him and feel tears forming in my eyes._

_"Logan, please …" I say, but Logan shakes his head._

_"You're married, Ace. You're married, you've moved on. You're in love with another guy. It was stupid to think that you might be still in love with me. It was the hope I was having when you told me that you never loved me. And … you're right. You should move on, you know. It's healthy to do so. It's just that … I can't be friends with you, because I can't move on." He says and I feel tears streaming down my cheeks._

_"Oh, Logan. You know that I didn't mean those words! I didn't mean a word of it! I love you! I still do!" I say. "I need you in my life! I don't know what to do without you!"_

_Logan looks at me with a shocked expression on his face. "You're married." He says and I nod._

_"I know! I know! Gosh, I know! But … I can't stop loving you! Logan! Please!" I say when for the second time I see Logan walk away. He's pale and shakes his head._

_"Rory, you're married. We can't … look; I'm too weak right now. I'm just … this is complicated, Ace. Too complicated. I … you should love your husband." He says and walks out of the door without saying good-bye._

"Hey, honey. I'm home." He says and kisses my cheek.

I look up from my book and smile. "Hi, Lily is sleeping already, she was really tired." I say and he nods.

"Okay. I'll go up to see her then." He says, but I call him back.

"Hey, we need to talk …" I say and he turns around.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks with a confused expression on his face.

I shake my head. "No, not at all. It's just that … come here." I say and he walks towards me.

"Okay …" He says when he sits down next to me. "So … talk."

I bit my lip and take a deep breath before I start talking. "Okay, so … Lily wants a little brother or sister."

I see his eyes widen and he blinks a few times. "She? She what?" He asks.

"She wants a little brother or sister." I say and I see him nod slowly. "I know that we never really talked about this, but … maybe … I want a new baby too."

His mouth falls open and I wish that I hadn't said a word.

"Oh, wow. Okay. Right, uhm … this is unexpected. I mean … like you said we never really talked about this before. Uhm … wow." He says and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the right time. I mean …you're busy with your work and we just survived our marriage crisis and …" But he interrupted me with a kiss on my lips.

"Ror, stop. I want a new baby too. You know that I love you and I love Lily, so … why not make a new baby?" He says and this time it's my turn to let my mouth fall open.

"Really?" I ask and he nods with a smirk evident in place.

"Really." He says and kisses me again.

_"Rory? Rory? Are you awake?" I hear a familiar voice say and I open my eyes._

_"James …" I say with a small smile and James sits down on a chair next to me._

_"Oh, honey. I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't come earlier." He says and kisses my hand. "How do you feel?" He asks._

_I sigh. "I feel fine. I'm a bit shaky, but the doctor says that everything is fine. I have to stay in the hospital for a few days though. Just to be sure." James nods and smiles._

_"I'm so happy to hear those words from your own mouth. The nurses kept telling me that you was fine when I called, but … to hear you say those words … it makes me feel so much better." He says and I smile._

_"I'm happy to hear that." I say and at that moment the door opens._

_I see Logan standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, carrying red roses. I see him look at me and at James and his expression stiffens. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought that you were alone." He says and I see James standing up._

_"What are you doing here?" I hear James ask with a cold voice._

_"I'm bringing her roses." Logan says and points at the roses._

_James laughs a bitter laugh and shakes his head. "I can't believe you. You actually think you can just show up here after all those months of silence? You're acting like nothing has happened. You weren't there for her!" James says and walks up to him with a red face of anger. "Well, where were you when she needed you the most?" He yells in Logan's face._

_"James, stop." I say when Logan doesn't respond and James turns towards me._

_"Stop? Rory, I know that he hurt you! You're my wife! I'm defending you!" James says and I swallow._

_"Logan brought me here, James." I say and James' eyes go wide._

_"He did … how … what?" He says._

_"Look, I tried to call you and my mom, but you weren't there, so I called Logan and he brought me here. You have to understand that I'm very grateful to him." I say and Logan smiles at me._

_"But … Rory! He ignored you for all those months! You forgive him just because he played the prince charming role for one time?" James yells at me._

_"James! Stop! He's the father of my child!" I yell back and James closes his mouth._

_"Oh, I see … mister Jerk Huntzberger won your heart all over again, huh?" James says in a dangerously scary voice._

_"Hey, calm down. It's nothing like that." Logan says and James turns towards him._

_"James, no …" I say._

_"You just have to ruin everything, huh? She just started to warm up to me and you come back in her life again! You need to get out!" James yells and pushes Logan towards the door._

_"Hey, stop. Don't do this. You'll regret it." Logan says, but James starts kicking him._

_"James, stop that …" I say._

_"You're just another blonde jerk who has money! You're just one of those privileged boys who always get the right girls! The girls they don't deserve!" James yells and he punches Logan in his face._

_"James!" I yell and try to get out of my bed._

_"No! Rory! I'm gone! For now I'm gone. You have to clear your mind, that's obvious! I'll call a nurse myself for his face." James says and slams the door closed when he walks out of the room._

_"Logan?" I ask and I hear him groan._

_"I'm fine. I'm fine." He says._

"Mom?" I say and my mom turns around.

"Yes, sweetie?" She says and walks towards me.

"We need to talk in private." I say and my mom nods.

"Lily? Your mommy and I are going to grab something from the kitchen, I'll be right back." My mom says and she grabs my hand. When we're in the kitchen she lets go of it. "Okay, so … what's going on?"

I smile at her. "Would you like the idea of becoming a grandmother for the second time?" I ask and my mom gasps.

"Oh my gosh! You're pregnant!" She yells and she hugs me tight.

I laugh. "No, I'm not pregnant." I say. "At least … I'm not pregnant yet." I say and my mom lets go of me.

"Oh, I'm a little disappointed, but still quite happy." She says with a grin on her face. "It's great, honey. I would love the idea of becoming a grandmother for the second time."

I smile. "Okay, I just wanted to ask you first. Before we …" I blush.

"Oh! Please! I know where the babies come from!" My mom says and grabs my hand. "It's great, Ror. I'm so happy. Lily will be thrilled."

I nod and sigh. "I know and we will be too." I say and my mom hugs me again.


	16. Kiss the Bride

Chapter 16

_"How is your nose?" I ask Logan when he sits down in a chair next to me._

_"Oh, it's fine. Just … it's broken, but the doctor says that it will be fine." He says with a smirk and I frown._

_"That doesn't seem fine to me. I'm so sorry that James did this, I … he's …" I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled apologetically._

_Logan shrugs. "Hey, it's fine. He was just … upset. I think that I know how he feels, I kind of understand him." He says and I blush a little._

_"Sorry …" I mumble, but Logan just smiles._

_"It's fine. I … kind of overreacted too. Anyway … how are you?" He asks and at the same time I hear the door open._

_"Rory! Thank goodness! You're all right! I was so worried when I your mother called me and said that you were in the hospital. You should have called me, Rory!" My grandmother says in a harsh tone and I bite my lip, but then she sees Logan. "Oh, hello Logan!" My grandmother says and turns with a sweet smile towards Logan. "What a pleasant surprise. I had no idea that you were here."_

_Logan smiles. "It's very nice to see you, Emily. You look well." He says._

_"Oh, thank you, Logan." My grandmother says. "Rory, does this mean that you broke up with that horrible husband of yours?" She asks and my eyes widen._

_"Grandma!" I gasp._

_"It's just a question, Rory." My grandmother says and looks around. "They should have given you a better room. It's filthy in here." She says disapproving and wrinkles her nose._

_"It's fine, grandma. They treat me very well." I say and my grandmother nods._

_"Well, then … your grandfather had a business meeting. He told me that he would visit you later." My grandmother says. "So, Logan … how are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"_

_Logan smiles again. "I'm very well, Emily. Thank you." He says and my grandmother nods._

_"You're still single, I believe?" My grandmother asks and Logan nods. "Well, that's nice. You should focus on your work first. How's that going?"_

_"It's great. I'm very happy with the results." Logan says and my grandmother gives him a smile._

_"Well, that's just wonderful." She says and looks at me. "Isn't it, Rory?"_

_I nod. "Yeah, it's great. Really." I say and Logan stands up._

_"Well, I have to go back to work now. I'll talk to you later, Ace. It was very nice to see you, Emily." Logan says and with that he walks out of the room._

_"Such a pleasant young man." My grandmother says. "Much better as that husband of yours." She adds._

_"Grandma!" I gasp once again._

"And?" He asks nervously when I walk out of the bathroom.

I smile widely. "It's positive." I say. "We're going to have a baby!"

He stands up and walks up to me to give me a hard kiss on the lips. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy! You make me the happiest man in the world!" He whispers in my ear and I smile.

"You do the same with me, babe. Although I'm a woman." I say and he laughs.

"Gosh, we need to buy stuff, we need to think about names, we need a doctor!" He says while his eyes widen. "I'll make sure that I'll find you the best doctor in the world."

I giggle. "Hey! What's wrong with the doctor we had with Lily? He was really kind." I say, but he shakes his head.

"I know. But this time I want to make the decisions about the doctor together. Last time I wasn't in the picture the first three months. I was lucky to find you." He says and kisses my cheek. "You have no idea, how happy I am." He whispers.

I smile and cup his cheek with my hand. "If you're just as happy as I am I have a pretty good idea." I whisper back and kiss him.

_"Hey." He says and I just stare at him. I don't want to talk to him. What he did isn't something that I'll forget that easily. "I know that you're angry, but … just listen, okay?"_

_I sigh. "Listen? You just punched Logan! His nose is broken, by the way, so you've punched hard enough." I frown and look away from him._

_"I know, I know that it was wrong, Rory. I just … I was scared, okay? There he is; the guy who had you for a few years, the father of your baby. With red roses!" He almost yells those last few words. "And … I'm your husband and I know that you had a pretty hard time forgetting him, so … yeah. I think it was wrong, but it's understandable."_

_I shake my head. "Gosh, James! Do you really think that little about me? You really think that I would cheat on you?" I ask._

_"I didn't say that you were cheating on me!" James says and I sigh._

_"You weren't saying it, but you thought that I was cheating on you with Logan." I say and James sighs._

_"Well, can you blame me, Rory? Can you blame me for thinking that you were cheating on me?" James asks with anger evident in his tone._

_"What?" I ask confused and angry at the same time._

_"Admit that you still love him, Rory! Because you do! I know that you don't want me to hear so, but you do still love him! And … gosh! I hate that! Damn it!" James yells and I swallow._

_"James, look … this … I love you!" I say, but James shakes his head._

_"But you love him more. You see me as a friend. You love me as a friend. Nothing more … right?" James asks and I feel a tear stream down my cheek. "Don't worry." James says. "You don't have to say a word. I see the answer in your eyes. I know that you love him and that you see me as your friend. And I know that you don't want to hurt me and that you tried to love me, but it didn't work out. Did it?" I shake my head and James sighs. "I wish you all the best in the rest of your life, Rory. I'll contact a lawyer, so you don't have to worry about that. Just sign the papers and don't feel guilty, because this isn't only your fault. It's my fault too. I pushed you and that was wrong. I'm sorry." James says and with that he walks away._

_When I hear the door close my tears still roll down my cheek. I feel relieved, but at the same time I feel horrible._

_I know that this is for the best, but it still hurts to hurt him._

_But … I'm free. I'm free to tell Logan that I should have married him instead of James. I'm free to do what I want, because I'm not married anymore. I'll be a divorced woman and man … my grandmother will be so happy …_

"Yeah! A little brother or sister! Mommy! Santa gave me a letter and it says that I will have a little brother or sister!" Lily yells excitedly and jumps on our bed.

I hear him groan and I smile.

"Yeah, Lil. You're going to have a little brother or sister!" I say and Lily looks at me.

"Is the baby in your tummy already?" Lily asks and I nod with a smile.

She crawls towards me and kisses my tummy. "Hi baby, I'm going to be your big sister. We're going to have so much fun!"

I laugh and hug my daughter.

_"So … what are you going to do now?" My mom asks and I sigh._

_"I don't know." I say._

_"I think you do know, but you want me to say if it's okay to do so." She says and I smile._

_"Yeah, actually … that's true." I say and hear my mom sigh._

_"I think you should just do that." My mom says and I nod._

_"It's not too soon? I mean … I just signed the papers and … I haven't heard from him in a few days." I say nervously._

_"Rory, just do it! It will be fine. I think he wanted to give you some time. Go! Call him!" She says and I sigh._

_"Okay, bye mom!"_

_"Bye." My mom says and I hang up._

_I play with the phone in my hands for a few moments and finally decide that I should do it._

_"Mr. Huntzberger's secretary. How can I help you?" I hear._

_"Hi, uhm … can I speak to Logan? It's Rory." I say._

_"Of course, miss. Here he is." She says._

_"Ace?" I hear Logan's voice say and I take a deep breath._

_"Will you marry me?" I ask and I hear Logan gasp._

It's a few weeks later and I feel like a whale. A happy whale though, because I'm having a baby and that's the most precious thing you can have in your life. Besides love, of course.

"No, she isn't fat. She's having a baby!" I hear Lily whisper to her friend and I smile. "Yeah! I'm going to be a big sister!" She says proudly.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask and they nod.

They giggle while I walk away and make them some lemonade.

"Your mom walks funny." I hear and I just smile. I do walk funny.

"That's because of the baby." Lily says. "Daddy says that I can't make jokes about it, because mommies who are having babies don't think it's funny."

Her friend giggles and Lily does too.

"But … I just wonder …" I hear Lily's friend say. "Where do babies come from?"

Lily giggles. "Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much and Santa sees that he gives them a baby." She says and her friend gasps.

"Wow! Santa is really cool!"

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_I see the smirk on Logan's face and the spark in his eye. "This is the moment I waited for all day." He whispers and just before he kisses me Lily makes a funny noise._

_"Lorelai Emily Gilmore – Huntzberger be quiet!" My mom says._

_Everyone laughs and Logan rolls his eyes. "I told you that she has something against kisses."_

_I smile. "Just kiss me, will you?" I say._

_And then he kisses me._

_This has to be the happiest day of my life._

_I'm married to the man I love, I have a beautiful little baby girl and a wonderful mom and best friend._

"A boy." I whisper when I hold my baby. "A beautiful little boy."

My husband holds my hand and kisses it. "So … what's his name?" He asks and I smile.

"His name is Logan Richard Gilmore – Huntzberger." I say with a smile and Logan' eyes widen.

"What?" He asks and I just smile.

"We have a little Logan junior." I say and kiss Logan junior's little fingers.

"But … are you sure?" Logan asks and I smile.

"Of course I am." I say. "It's only fair anyway. Lily is named after me." Logan looks down at me and at Logan junior.

"I'm not going to name him Logan junior. Just Logan, okay?" He says and I nod.

"I'll make sure to call you 'babe' from now on." I say and Logan smiles.

"That's all right, sweetie, that's all right."

**The End**

Dear, dear readers!

I want to thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. I hope that you all enjoyed my story.

I know that the end seems kind of sudden, but it just felt right to end the story.

I have tons of new ideas for new Rogan stories, so I hope that you'll all read that story too.

Thank you!

Miss92


End file.
